User talk:Razeluxe91
__NOWYSIWYG__ WELCOME Hello there, friend. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message and I'll contact you as soon as I can. Thanks. Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Re Wish Really I never knew that about Van. And Kaosu yeah it kind is but only he is from before time and at least I didn't make him omnipotent he may be godly but he is far what "God" of the Catholic religion is. Also that is why on his article he isn't to replace or change views on religions. But the main reason is that the two object Zettaiteki and the Tenraienko Uchihigure was create before time by him to explain why they cannot be destroy as they are part of the nature order. Zettaiteki represents power and the Tenraienko Uchihigure temptation. But the wishes are forever long but you have to be careful as sometimes Kaosu will grant "exactly" would is asked. Like they be careful what you wish for. That is what Chaos is.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kaosu will be killed at sometime by what inside of the Tenraienko Uchihigure. Also one thing about them wishes you need to do an none battle rp with Kaosu to do them or let me after a battle rp for him to grant them to said person. This also tells the story behind greatly increases power or advancement in articles.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering two things. Since Anna will be in possession of a Key to Paradiso she can take part in the up and coming Paradiso Event. That will be huge thing. Also about the wishes he can restore powers as well. Just is their any former abilities that you would Kaosu to restore for Van?--: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ok just the Paradiso event is all my work in one great battle and I will need many people to help to stop the great evil lol. But i was wondering don't you have a character trapped in Hell or the Dangai if you do than Kaosu could save or revive them easily.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok just you have three wish and they are there when you want them. I am doing this not use an unrealistic godly character but to help other advance their characters to a degree. Just I love development character more than just already immensely powerful ones from the start but most people get bored with those development characters and stop working on them. This way they keep using them.--: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Rin's Gang Of Course I'll start it pal. The characters you should use or probably some Satonaka's. I would prefer you using Anna , Azami and Kujina Satonaka . I tried to pick some people that were training together and that would probable understand where Daichi is coming from with his whole destroy Soul Society plan lol. Also I just wanted to see kujina lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Man thats amazing I never thought of a Espada daughter espaciall not Harribel's. Great Idea. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) All be using all three. They all might not fight but I will be using them all. Really it depends on how the Rp goes :). Btw its your go. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but Ken isn't on and would you think it be okay for me to create a Arcanist Character. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess I am sorta. But I am just waiting for the tournament to start. Why you want him or something? By the way I didn't intend that last question to be asked so rudely can't really make stuff sound kinder on the internet lol. Oh! and I meant to ask you how Rozeluxe is doing and how Haruki is going with his training. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Interesting well unfortunately Daichi won't be invading Soul Society for some time and Seikatsu won't until the Tournament ends. :( Oh well lol. Anyway could you tell me what you think about my new character Jūrō. I'm trying a new tactic of creating characters by taking my time and stuff. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey who all attend Ryusei High School --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Raze, yo! Raze, I was thinking of giving Requiem to Gai, but I'm starting to feel that he's beginning to become overpowered. Feathers to wings, or maybe, using Anki, he'll be able to assume even more abilities. Or I could think of something else, Anki sure is handy, since Gai has copied millions of attacks, and hundreds of abilities, which means I can pretty much pull anything out of my butt here. Though it can't duplicate any more skills. And yea, I'll take you up on that offer with the RP, pal. Thanks again! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Raze, when you're on, do you want to start our RP, I was wondering? PersonaSuperiorDeus I'll probably stop giving Gai upgrades. His Setsura is rather OPed in my opinion. I'll probably give that Requiem Variant to Sayaka, who I'd probably use in our RP. I can't think of any story behind it yet, though. Maybe Van could train Sayaka or something, she is my new main, after all. Even though she's a Mototsu now, she doesn't have Setsura...yet, which kinda makes it okay for her to use Requiem in my opinion. And I find it ironic that Sayaka's a lesbian, yet she's mainly interacted with males in RPs so far. And yeah, you should probably make a Requiem page, Raze. I'll help ya with that if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus Sure, you can use Haruki first, I might actually use either Shinigami or Fullbring Sayaka instead. Sayaka's normally pacifistic, though she'll fight if it's neccessary or if another needs help with training. I'll just design the basis of her Requiem, and then we can start if that's okay with you, Raze. And it'd be funny to see Sayaka distracted by Izuna. PersonaSuperiorDeus Eternal Requiem, here it is. Sorry for the long wait, pal. I truly do suck at names, lol, as well as beginnings. Sayaka sure does walk into trees often for some reason. Do you mind if I used Hama Town as the location? EDIT: I hate being a pill, I apologize if I'm irritating you, though I'm slowly drifting off to sleep (It's 12 at night here) and I'm leaving for four days tomorrow. Could you make your first move, please? And is it okay if I start out with Fullbring Sayaka, only for her to stabilize her Requiem powers and then undergo Mototsuification near the end of our RP, where she loses? PersonaSuperiorDeus Your go. Night, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus Oh, really? If you can't get any rest, then I'll look something up to see if I can help. Take your time, anyway pal. Also, your go Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus Yo Thanks for the compliments. What I did do wasn't easy, though I could probably could've done it better. Yeah, I just saw her article. A crush on Kujina, eh? I did laugh at that one, pal :P Anywho, I'll add a bit more to Tadashi's Bankai then and see where it leads me. I was trying to reveal it without revealing too much kinda deal, but it kinda backfired more than anything >_< Shin's I'll leave as is, 'cause its simple and easy worked out. And I saw Van just this morning actually. Read Psyren much? Awesome, pal! Trust you to pull unexpected things like that outta your hat lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Your a patron and a saint, my friend. But would you believe that's one article of yours I've never seen up til this point? Here I was thinking I'd read them all lol. Any more you got sequestered away somewhere so I can see if great minds keep thinking alike? :p Cheers though. I spark enough ideas in you, so I reckon I'm allowed a few off you with my little Shinsei idea. Seeing Van's new power just kinda punched me in the face in the best way possible... if that's at all possible. But damn! She's got a messed up view of the people around her! Anyways, got Tadashi's Bankai sorted through enough not to give away too much... I hope lol. Oh! I was wondering if you'd give me a hand with something, pal. I'm looking to get in some practice with Garian Shinjo in his younger days for my new Glimpse through Time arc I've got in the works, so If you could do an RP with me that shows the showdown between Garian and Bansui Amatsuki, it'd be greatly appreciated, pal. Basic story is that their both aspiring Kidō masters who have a pretty big falling out about the future health system of Soul Society :p Bansui wants a more brutal method that allows experimentation while Garian wants a more specialized system that seeks to clean up the system, if that makes any sense. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Assassin? When I first saw him I thought he looked like a bloody power ranger! All we need now is Konamura to land, declare Bankai and we'll have the big giant they always used in big battles to boot :P I'm gonna expand Bansui's article to include a younger appearance and personality though, that you can tweak to your liking to make things easier on ya. And I gave him a former zan as well for his youth as well. If you wanna add a Shikai or something to it go ahead, pal. I know he ain't the most exciting character to use, so cheers for this :P I didn't play the game either, but we needed an intelligent bore on Urahara's level that wasn't Urahara. So Bansui was used lol. I saw Ningyoka before and the other one briefly (think it was around the time you first made 'em). And here I thought my little Nova plan wasn't all that obvious... *Hangs head in shame* Jk. I had the beginnings of an idea and when I saw Van's the idea flowed from there into Shinsei. Not bad, in my thinking lol. But If I have my way you will get the brunt of it first, pal... Garian's the creator :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You can understand me being a little annoyed that he went ahead and used the Arcanist idea right off the bat without waiting for my permission, then me having to spend almost all morning explaining to him why they couldn't have such and such with him trying to poke holes in my points. That nawed me more than anything, to be honest, and then I kinda snapped lol. Meh, whatever though. Tweak away at Bansui to your hearts content pal. We can start it whenever your finished with tweaking and are happy enough with 'em, pal :P Anyways, would it be at all helpful if I said Van's Requiem is sure to be one massive thorn in my side when you do reveal it? Yes, its that effective. Each individual ability works and compliments Van on a whole, 'cause he was always a unique figure. One thing on a seperate point, though. Why doesn't he have a Heiki for Anna? I kinda thought he would, with her being his wife and all. If Anna hasn't made a lasting impact... you know... is he alright in the head? We be the Kings of Bleachren, though, so we're allowed :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::If he'd have told me you said "sure, go ahead" I wouldn't have cared :P I trust you enough with my works. Hey, make 'em major! Please save me the trouble of having to add anything else to the decrepit old fart, saying as how you seem so excited about it lol. I figured the Q4 and Van's relatives would have something to do with it, and the more I think about it the more I reckon a meeting between Ken, Van, Toru and Suitai would be nothing short of epic. So your having yourself a lazy day, eh? Wish I could've done the same. Had to track a water pipe through the backyard earlier with my dad, 'cause the water board neglected to tell us one of the underground pipes have been leaking since Christmas >_< Nearly broke my toe when Garet dropped a piece of broken concrete on my foot. I nearly strangled him :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm just after reading Bansui's old Shikai actually. And you couldn't have posted an idea that coincides more with the story I've got in mind, pal. I think you might actually have read my mind :p I was having some trouble deciding on where the actual motivation for the Soulless I made would be shown in story, but Bansui's Shikai creating corpses for whatever the bomb touches seems like a good precursor to me. If your happy with that idea dude, I'd be up for keeping it lol. Anyways, I saw your dilemma on N's talk page, pal. Haruki's Fullbring is solid enough, but which parts in particular do you think don't make good applications? If I know that I could drop a few mock battle messages your way, maybe using Riki or Jinta, and you could reply to show how you'd deal with it using your Fullbring. You know, work out the kinks in your own mind. Hows that sound, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Damn dude, that's crazy >_< That's been at least eight hours! More even! No falling asleep at the com, though. That'd make it 3 - 1 to me :p The thing is though, normal elements aren't much when the thing they're trying to get rid of is packed with spiritual energy to brace it. Look at Kentaro's mist for one. It nigh on impossible to blow it away with powerful gusts. You could easily say that the ink isn't easily washed away for one, and if the wind did blow and smudge some of it, Haruki could easily exert his control over what was blown away and form something else, separately. You could even argue that he uses specialized ink, like my Kenji Nagakura on the NF uses specialized wire for his fire release. And I'll let you tweak away at Bansui, pal. You've done a pretty good job so far, after all :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Gf Hi there again, i have 2 things to ask. 1. Is it possible if i can join gf now. 2. How do you link your name to your profile. Eg your one is Kucabara Dono and you link it. thx GuNzOfWoLfz 16:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok i have asked 3 members of gf so if they say no or yes can you notify me please thank you GuNzOfWoLfz 14:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RP No worries about the RP that got cut short. I thought it was really cool actually. I enjoyed partnering up with him, even before we released our weapons, so it's all good :) Unfortunately, since I left GF, I transfered Eiji over to my universe so I don't know if we're gonna be able to pair up again. But of course, anything can happen just for the sake of RPing lol Northstar1012 18:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Mainly because I didn't have enough time to actively contribute to the group. I mean, look how long it's been taking me just to put stuff up for my stories? lol So I didn't want to take up space as a member even though I hadn't been adding to the group. It had nothing to do with me not getting along with people or anything negative. --Northstar1012 19:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Howdy Well it is if Kenji noticed Masashi, so he is still looking for Kenji. Thats the whole reason why Masashi joined the tournament and of course to find other "attractive" opponents. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 02:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok, I did change where no one else will get confused, but I wanted to ask you something whatcha think about Gunzofwolfz? I like his rp skills, although he just needs to get more organization. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 02:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well he is doing the rp with me, I think he got Kenji and someone Else's vote. I think he would make a good and active member of the GF. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 02:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:RP Wow, it's been a while. Seems you've cleaned up your talk page, so i'll just start over with this :P Anyway, I'm all up for that rp (of you can still remember it), so you're free to start it up at any time (if you're still up for it, that is :O) (: Kai - Talk 13:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well you don't have '' to start it, but I'd prefer if you did :P And I dunno really doesn't really matter, my char is highly... ''adaptable (: Kai - Talk 18:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I know the feeling. I tried to drive once (even though I can't get my drivers license till I'm 18 :P) and let's just say it was one of my mother's lesser days. And I can only say that you have a reason too, since he's pretty much build for that purpose :P Kai - Talk 18:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hummm, a title... "Ascendancy of the Demon", perhaps? Alluding at tenma meaning "evil spirit/demon"... Kai - Talk 08:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, get some rest you :P And don't be nervous, be excited. Let's make it an rp experience like we never had before ;) Kai - Talk 08:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Haruki I have completely no clue here, Fullbring is not my field of expertise given how I never use it in any form and likely never will, sorry but I think it'd be easier to ask either Kenji, Kou or Void about it. Master N 02:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) New Amatsuotome what you think?: The Twilight of Your Despair 08:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC)